A memresistor is an electronic device that can change conductivity. For example, a memresistor may provide a high conductivity state when a first voltage is applied to the memresistor, and the memresistor may provide a low conductivity state when a second voltage is applied to the memresistor.
A memresistor may be utilized in a variety of electronic applications such as, but not limited to, nonvolatile storage. Additionally, a memresistor may be integrated with other electronic components such as, but not limited to, diodes, transistors, or other electronic components.